Kaito x Reader
by kawaiijennynekochan
Summary: It's summer vacation! You have plans with Miku, Rin, Len, and obviously Kaito. Crappy summary, I know! But please read and review


**A/N: Hellos peoples! I'm kawaiijennynekochan, this is my first fic on here so please keep that in mind, I wrote reader x character fics before but i didn't put them on here. I also do normal pairings, and I take suggestions! :D sooooo all that being said enjoy the fanfiction!**

**Rated T to be safe**

You wake up to sunlight streaming through your window, today was the first day of summer and you were looking forward to hanging out with a few friends today. Miku, Rin, Kaito, and Len were supposed to meet up with you at the beach. You slide out of your bed and move over to your dresser. you pull out a (favorite color) 2 piece bathing suit and a pair of shorts to wear. You make your way to your bathroom and quickly brush your silky (hair color) hair, and throw it into a pony tail. You then change into your bathing suit and slip on the shorts you then put on your favorite sandals. You grab a quick breakfast bar on your way out the door and grab a bag that contains suntan lotion, sunglasses, and a towel. Rin and Len live right down the street from you so you decide to leave with them. you quickly walk over to their house and knock on the door. Rin opens the door in a white and yellow 1 piece bathing suit. her usual smile is present as always as she grabs your wrist and pulls you inside.

"Hi, (your name)! I've been waiting for this! are you finally going to tell Kaito that you have a crush on him?" She asks cheerfully. you blush

"shh! I don't want anyone besides you and Miku to know!" You whisper

"are you afraid my brother would tell him before you do?" Rin teased.

"Yeah, kinda. I doubt he'd keep that secret!" You sigh

"keep what secret?" Len asks as he walks into the room. He has black and yellow swim trunks on, and he rubs his eyes giving the impression that he'd just woken up.

"nothing, Lenny!" Rin squeaks. Len rolls his eyes at the nickname and the three of you leave to go to the beach. once you arrive you see Miku and Kaito already in the water. you drop your bag and run to join them. You are soon followed by Rin and Len who immediately start splashing water around. Miku swims over to you and splashes you in the face with water.

"hurry up and talk to him, (your name)! It's so boring to sit here and wait for you two to speak to each other" Miku laughs. You blush at the thought of trying to confess your feelings. You would probably stutter a lot and say everything wrong. But although you're sure you're not ready, Miku pushes you towards Kaito.

"oh, hey!" he says with a smile. you blush slightly from already not knowing what to say.

"h-hi!" You stutter awkwardly. your face has a smile glued to it, however since just being near kaito makes you smile in general.

"Miku said you wanted to tell me something" Kaito says

"uuuuh!" you reply, you can't think of anything but how much your face is heating up.

"you know, your face looks adorable when you blush" Kaito smirks,

"what?" you ask, a little shocked. You've known him for a while and he's never said anything like that to you before!

"Come on, please don't make me wait to hear what you wanted to tell me" Kaito says moving closer to you and wrapping his arms around your waist. You make a quiet squeaking noise from surprise.

"Uh, I wanted to tell you that I've had a crush on you for a while and I-" You start, spitting the words out quickly. but you're cut off when Kaito's lips meet your own, for a second you just sit there but after recovering from shock you're able to respond to the kiss. after breaking the kiss you give Kaito a confused look.

"Miku told me already once i had planned to tell you how _I _felt today." Kaito explains. You smile before splashing water at Miku.

**A/N: wooh! that was short, for now i think this is going to be a one-shot but if you liked it enough to want to know how the rest of the summer goes then leave a review and I'll think about it. ALSO! I'd loooove to get requests. I do reader x characters, yaoi, yrui, and normal boy x girl pairings!**


End file.
